Conseqüências
by Larysam
Summary: Um pedido, uma recusa. Vidas se desencontram, caminhos seguem apartados. As conseqüências são lançadas e tomam forma, pedindo para serem arcadas. Qual a força de um simples “não” em todo um quadro? - ONE SHOT


**CONSEQÜÊNCIAS**

**AUTOR:** LARYSAM

**DATA:** SETEMBRO DE 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, Sera Gamble escreveria todos os episódios da série, só para eu me saciar com mais cenas de Sam sem camisa. Tristemente, sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**NOTA2:** Essa fic é resultado de uma vontade irresistível de parar e escrever depois de ter assistido o 5x03, especialmente em razão daquela última frase de Lúcifer para Sam. Confesso que não ia publicar, mas quanto a isso culpem a Vickyloka e a EmptySpaces11, portanto, se for para apedrejar alguém, comecem com as duas =D.

**RESUMO:** Um pedido, uma recusa. Vidas se desencontram, caminhos seguem apartados. As conseqüências são lançadas e tomam forma, pedindo para serem arcadas. Qual a força de um simples "não" em todo um quadro?

--------------------

O telefone tocou e Dean atendeu imediatamente sem pensar duas vezes em olhar no identificador de chamada.

- Cas? Qual parte de que eu preciso dormir você não entendeu?

- Dean?

Dean parou, mudou de repente, ele realmente não estava esperando por essa ligação, não tão cedo. Claro que lá no fundo algo aqueceu.

- Sam?

- Oi... você está bem?

- Sim, mas eu não acho que saber se eu estou bem foi a razão para você me ligar. Algum problema, Sam?

- Eu... aconteceram algumas coisas e eu andei pensando Dean.

- E?

- Pensei que na verdade eu estou só me escondendo. Não adianta, Dean, esse mundo sempre vem bater na minha porta e... eu quero ajudar, quero fazer as escolhas certas dessa vez. Então, eu pensei...

- Sam.

- Pensei em voltar a caçar.

- Sam...

- Em voltar a caçar com você, Dean.

- Sam, eu... eu não quero voltar a caçar com você. Sabe, esses últimos dias me fizeram ver que eu realmente preciso desse tempo longe de você.

Silêncio.

- Se você acha que deve voltar a caçar bom, mas eu não acho que devemos voltar a caçar juntos.

- Mas, Dean.

- Bye, Sammy. – Dean desligou a ligação.

- Eu preciso de você. Não sei se consigo sozinho. – Sam falava para o telefone mudo. – Eu estou com medo.

Depois desse telefonema, Sam respirou fundo, pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto do motel.

DS-DS-DS-DS-DS

Com o passar dos dias, Sam não tinham mais ouvido do irmão a não ser através de Bobby que havia lhe informado que Dean continuava caçando Deus, em companhia de Castiel. Sam via como se seu irmão tivesse arranjado um substituto mais capaz para ele, afinal como ele poderia ser melhor que um anjo? Melhor que Castiel quando ele tinha começado o apocalipse?

A ironia de tudo isso é que Sam continuava caçando e estava vencendo a vontade pelo sangue de demônio, mas o mundo estava cada vez mais ferrado. Fome, guerra, pragas... a humanidade estava se matando, ou melhor sendo levada a matar uns aos outros.

Sam fazia sua parte, mas não poderia deixar de sentir como se realmente não estivesse fazendo nada. Metia-se mais e mais nas pesquisas, tentando descobrir como pôr um fim ao fim do mundo, mas suas pesquisas só apontavam para necessidade do fim da guerra entre Lúcifer e anjos. Lúcifer teria que morrer, mas ele estava se escondendo.

Sam não tinha falado para ninguém que ele era o verdadeiro receptáculo de Lúcifer. Ele quis falar para o irmão, mas Dean, depois daquele telefonema, não tinha mais atendido suas chamadas e Sam, com o tempo, parou de ligar. Não que tenham sido muitas as tentativas, depois daquela vez ele tentou ainda mais duas. Dean o tinha cortado de sua vida e isso era o que mais doía, mas também estava convencido de que o irmão estava certo, devia mesmo ficar longe.

Lúcifer nunca mais aparecera para Sam, até uma noite quando Sam tinha voltado exausto de uma caçada na qual não tinha tido total êxito. Uma família tinha sido atacada e Sam não conseguira cumprir sua palavra à garotinha do casal e agora ela era órfã.

- Olá, Sam. Sentiu minha falta?

- Na verdade, não.

- Quanta depressão, Sam. Garoto, você se preocupa demais, assim você terá um derrame.

- Acho que eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, não é mesmo? Afinal, você precisa de mim bem e coerente o bastante para lhe dizer sim.

- Sam, Sam, Sam... será que você não entende que eu quero lhe ajudar? Deixa eu carregar um pouco esse peso das suas costas, você não precisa carregar o mundo. Tudo que você precisa dizer é sim.

- Não!

-Sam, você não precisa ser sozinho. Eu posso pôr um fim nessa sua angústia.

-Eu disse não, agora, por favor, vá embora.

Sam ficou parado, olhando o vazio. O Diabo tinha realmente tocado na ferida. Sam há muito não se sentia tão sozinho, nem quando Dean tinha ido para o inferno, porque ali, ele tinha escolhido a solidão, mas agora... Pegando seu celular, Sam ficou brincando com ele na mão, se perguntando se deveria ou não ligar. No final, não resistiu, ele precisava escutar a voz de Dean, saber pelo irmão que tudo estava bem, mesmo Dean mantendo a distância. O telefone tocou uma, duas, três...

- Alô, aqui é Dean Winchester, no momento estou ocupado tentando salvar a porra do mundo, mas após o sinal deixe recado, quem sabe esse Deus escute?

Sam ficou mudo, ele não sabia se devia deixar alguma mensagem.

- Dean, oi... eu só liguei.. esquec... – E o sinal que a mensagem tinha sido encerrada tocou.

Sam deitou na cama como estava e fechou os olhos, rezando para que Deus tivesse misericórdia dele e o não permitisse acordar. "_Deus? Eu estou mesmo pedindo a Ele?"_, Sam pensou, enquanto esperava o sono levá-lo.

Os demais dias não tinham sido nada fáceis, Sam descobriu do jeito mais difícil que a notícia dele ter iniciado o apocalipse tinha se espalhado pelos caçadores e não havia ninguém com que Sam pudesse contar, não nas caçadas realmente e ele terminou se afastando de Bobby também, pois o amigo já tinha tido dificuldades quando Sam encontrou outros caçadores em sua casa.

Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que Lúcifer tinha cumprido sua palavra de ressuscitá-lo. Sam foi praticamente carregado para fora da casa do Bobby, que não conseguiu fazer nada para ajudar. A dor tinha sido horrível, mas, por um momento, só havia o nada, e ele não era tão ruim. Os caçadores foram tomados de surpresa e decidiram por ir embora, pois com certeza não era bom sinal, ter Sam morto em sua frente e de repente vivo. Depois, Sam só teve que contar a Bobby que não tinha passado de uma bela surra e pedir para o amigo não se culpar por estar numa cadeira de rodas.

Sam estava se sentido mais e mais sufocado, sozinho, ele desejou, não pela primeira vez, que Lúcifer estivesse mentindo e não o tivesse trazido de volta. Ele não conseguia ver o mundo se acabando sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir. E suas pesquisas não lhe mostravam nenhuma solução que o agradasse.

- Será que você ainda não percebeu, Sam? Essa luta só vai acabar com o fim da guerra e isso só poderá acontecer se eu puder entrar em você, enquanto isso a guerra nunca terminará. Você só está prolongando o sofrimento.

- Não.

- Eu quero ajudar vocês humanos, Sam. Eu me importo muito mais com vocês do que Ele. Deus abandou vocês. Onde Ele estava quando Azazel matou sua família e fez sua mãe fazer o pacto? Quando Dean vendeu a alma dele, o que possibilitou ele ir para o inferno e quebrar o primeiro selo.

- Não.

- Sam, eu posso pôr um fim nisso tudo, acabar com o seu sofrimento. E o que faz você ter tanta certeza que eu sou o cara mau? Olhe como os anjos vêm agindo Sam, o que fizeram com Bobby. Eles manipularam você e seu irmão mais de uma vez. Agora me diga, quando eu menti para você? – Lúcifer buscou os olhos de Sam. – Nada? Pois é, eu não minto, Sam. E eu realmente quero que todo esse sofrimento tenha fim.

Sam continuava calado e cabisbaixo.

- Por que você resiste a mim, Sam? Por Dean? Bem, será que vale a pena você resistir pelo seu irmão que não liga mais para você.

- Não!

- Sam, se ele ligasse, você acha que ele teria lhe excluído da vida dele como fez?

- Não me importa. Não coloque Dean nisso. Não use o meu irmão, porque ele é muito melhor que você e qualquer anjo.

- Pode ser, mas sou eu que estou aqui lhe oferecendo o que você tanto almeja.

- Haha! E o que seria? – Sam tinha um ar debochado.

- Redenção. – Lúcifer sussurrou e Sam ficou sério. – Assim como eu, isso é o que você mais quer, sua redenção para com seu irmão, Bobby, para com a humanidade. E eu posso lhe dá isso, Sam. No final, não buscamos coisas tão diferentes.

- Acabando com a humanidade? Eu não vejo onde isso leva a minha redenção.

- Deus é minha prioridade. Sam, meu pecado foi amar demais a Ele e por causa disso, eu fui expulso, mas ninguém O ama mais do que eu. E foi isso que eu ganhei em troca, é isso que vocês humanos estão ganhando em troca. Olhe ao seu redor Sam, onde está Deus? A humanidade vive um caos antes mesmo de eu ascender. Se Deus nos ama tanto como diz, onde ele está? Onde estava quando sua mãe fez o pacto? Quando Jessica, que era inocente, morreu? É assim que Ele retribui o nosso amor?

- Isso se chama livre-arbítrio. Ele nos dá espaço para tomarmos nossas decisões.

- E onde estava seu direito de escolha quando você só tinha 06 meses, Sam? Onde estava Ele em todo momento de sua vida que você orou e elevou o Seu nome? – Sam mordeu os lábios. – Vê? Você também se pergunta sobre isso, onde está a justiça nisso tudo? Vocês perderam sua família, suas vidas e mesmo assim, continuam pedindo mais e mais de você e isso não é justo. Eu sei que não é justo o que estou a lhe pedir, mas será o fim de tudo, Sam. Eu quero fazer o certo, porque esse, ao meu ver, não é o certo. Ou você acha que aquela garotinha que perdeu os pais e ficou órfã no meio desse caos é certo?

Sam se pegou negando com a cabeça e ao lembrar-se daquele lindo rostinho cheio de dor, angustiada, ele se pegou pensando claramente que não, isso não era certo.

- Por que você não me deixa morrer? Por que eu tinha que ser o seu escolhido? Eu só queria uma vida longe de tudo isso. – Sam estava se sentido cansado, sem forças.

- Eu preciso de você, Sam, você é especial e se você me disser sim, eu prometo que tudo isso terá um fim. Mas, essa ainda é sua escolha.

- E se você perder a guerra? O que acontece comigo?

- Você morrerá.

DS-DS-DS-DS-DS

- Dean, precisamos nos apressar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Lúcifer está preste a conseguir seu receptáculo.

- Mas, eu pensei que Nick...

- Não, ele é temporário, a batalha já teria começado se ele fosse o verdadeiro.

Castiel ergueu a mão para tocar a testa de Dean.

- Ow, não, vamos dirigindo.

- Não, Dean, precisamos chegar lá agora. Você precisa chegar lá agora.

- Eu?

E em seguida Dean se viu num quarto de motel.

- Mas que diabos? – E quando olhou em volta, Dean viu uma silhueta bastante conhecida. – Sam? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sam virou-se para Dean com os olhos cheio de lágrimas. – Me desculpa, Dean. Mas, tudo está tão confuso. Eu só quero que isso tenha um fim, não quero mais me sentir sozinho. O que ele falou faz tanto sentido. Eu só...

- Ele quem, Sammy? – Dean começava a sentir medo.

- Olhe ao redor, Dean. Onde há espaço para esperança? Onde está Deus nisso tudo? Eu estou cansado, tão cansado. E se essa minha decisão estiver errada, você sempre estará aqui para limpar minha bagunça. Eu sei que o peso que estou colocando nas suas costas é enorme, mas agora eu sei que as coisas nunca poderão ser as mesmas entre nós e deve tornar as coisas mais fáceis, se preciso, para você. Eu juro que tentaria pôr fim de outro jeito, mas ele sempre me traria de volta.

- Do que você está falando, Sam? Quem é ele?

- Me perdoa, mas essa é única solução que eu vejo para pôr um fim em tudo. Eu sei que você fará a coisa certa. Estou disposto a aceitar as conseqüências, contanto que leve a um fim.

- Sam? – Dean agora estava com medo, Castiel o tinham mandado para deter o receptáculo de dizer sim a Lúcifer, no entanto, ele estava aqui com Sam dizendo-lhe coisas que ele não entendia. Então Dean começou a entender, mas não podia, podia? Não, ele saberia, seu irmão não esconderia uma coisa assim. Mas quando foi a última vez que falara com o irmão? – Não, não pode ser. Sam!

Sam fechou os olhos, deu as costas para Dean e respirou fundo.

- Está bem. Sim, minha resposta é SIM.

-Sammy! – Dean gritou ao mesmo tempo em que o irmão dava sua resposta e tentava chegar ao irmão.

De repente um clarão invadiu o quarto, cegando Dean. Quando o quarto se apagou, Dean estava ao chão e Sam estava em pé, todo de branco, mas aquele não era mais seu Sammy.

- Olá, Dean.

- Seu filho da puta, saia do meu irmão.

- Mas, seu irmão me deixou entrar. E por que você se importaria, agora? Você o cortou da sua vida esses meses todos. Confesso que foi bem difícil ter seu irmão dizendo sim. Ele é muito teimoso e forte, mas pouco a pouco eu fui alcançando-o e descobrindo o que ele queria. É triste, mas seu irmão perdeu a esperança. E você não é de todo inocente, Dean.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, Dean, se não fosse por você, talvez seu irmão nunca me diria sim. Engraçado é que ele ainda acredita em você. Sempre aquele papo de deixe o meu irmão fora disso. Acho que no fundo ele acredita que você se importa a ponto de querer salvá-lo. Mas, nós sabemos que para isso você terá que ser capaz de matá-lo, quero dizer, a mim. – Lúcifer ironizava, enquanto brincava com Dean.

- Não, isso não é minha culpa. Ele foi quem escolheu. Ele que mais uma vez virou as costas para tudo que nosso pai nos ensinou, que EU ensinei.

- Você já parou para pensar se a escolha dele teria sido diferente com você do lado dele. Ao contrário do que muito pensam, Dean, vocês não são o ponto fraco um do outro, mas o contrário. Olhe bem para os últimos acontecimentos. Os anjos só conseguiram o que queriam quando os separaram. Quanto a Sam, ele não achava que restava muito mais dos ensinamentos Winchester para ele. E para quem diz lutar do lado dEle, você esqueceu o principal mandamento que Ele prega entre vocês humanos.

- E qual seria ele?

- O perdão.

E dizendo isso, Lúcifer desapareceu deixando, Dean de joelhos, com seus pensamentos, culpa, raiva e desespero, voltados contra si, contra Sam, Lúcifer, contra anjos e demônios.

FIM

DS-DS-DS-DS-DS

Nota¹: Antes de tudo quero dizer que não foi minha intenção com essa fic colocar a culpa em Dean ou torná-lo vilão, mas a fic é Sam-centric, então não abordei o lado do Winchester mais velho e suas angústias. E tentei deixar claro que ainda foi uma escolha de Sam. Mas, é que eu me recuso a pensar na possibilidade de Sam dizer sim com Dean do seu lado, porque as circunstâncias seriam totalmente diferentes.

Nota²: Polly, se você por acaso ler, por favor, não fica brava comigo, mas eu juro que eu não quis colocar Sam na posição de vítima. E espero não ter feito isso.

Nota³: No mais, reviews construtivas são mais do que bem-vindas. Sei que essa não será a opinião de todos e isso ainda é uma fic, me digam se gostaram, por favor.


End file.
